deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sweeping Beauty/@comment-30564209-20170930130451
Okay, let me just get this particular thing out of the way, I am conflicted over the decision to expose Joanna's past in the full in episode 2.10. I'm not that surprised, given everyone's excitement/anxiety over 2.10 being the next episode I read (apparently it's a bit polarizing?), and also because, not long ago, I commented on how I liked and saw fit that Jo's character's mystery was a series-long one, which I truly believed - I figured we'd only learn the truth in the series finale. But Jo immediately said that "yes, so far it's a series-long mystery", which made me think maybe that wouldn't always be the case. As for the placement of the resolution, I guess it almost makes sense to have it be solved before the last two episodes, in which predictably Silvia returns and the seasonal mystery involving her and the Littles and the churches and God knows what else is solved. But it still feels strange... I mean, it's just four episodes into the second half of the series, you could have at least located it at the halfway point. I don't know why I care, and this is of course an explanation better suited for 2.10's review itself, but whatever. I still look forward to reading it and may even do it today, if the laziness doesn't flare up. I complain that I've got nothing going on but between reading this, rereading OUaP, writing a script for Eli, planning a fricking musical episode, hanging with the fam, going to the gym and job-hunting, I have been keeping busy. Heck, sometimes more busy than when I was in school. On to the episode. Worst butler trophy goes to, you fucking guessed it, Ben. Sod off, Val. Lol she's such a minor nuisance. Nine episodes into the season and she's accomplished nothing, she's just a... troll. Ohhhhh I get it now lol. Americana. Except, Cashmere, lol. Why even tbh? Val has clearly become a parody of herself and that would be amusing (I adore meta humor, you know that) if she didn't grind my gears so damn much. I don't know why I haven't warmed up to Val, I just haven't. She's not menacing and she's not funny either, and she's bringing Ben's story down. I've said it before, Ben is the worst butler, and you surround him with the worst supporting regulars (Ali and Val). Nothing about his arc works for me, lol, I am sooooo sorry, I don't mean to be mean, and you'll see up next how I loved everything else everyone else had going on. I guess you can't love everything. It's always been pretty much a fact that on DH there was always some housewife with a crap story. Typically Susan, sigh... I agree with Ben's (the real one) viewpoint regarding Josh and Brad's relationship: they are usually (if not right away, then soon enough) honest with one another, and that's very refreshing. I agree that you've made an effort to escape all the romantic relationship tropes whilst still poking fun at them (like Brad offering to take Josh to paris, like Javier did Zoila). Selena is still enjoyable, and Juan showed a more endearing side, which makes him being a foible more acceptable and actually raises the stakes of the whole thing. I'm saddened that Josh and Brad broke up, as it still feels to sudden, and I also think that Josh is exaggerating his feelings towards Juan, whom was perceived of as more of a fuck-buddy and not OTL in season 1, but I guess this mostly speaks for Josh's tendency to self-sabotage when it comes to relationships, as was alluded to in early season 2. Let's see where this goes. Again, I just want Greg to join in and all four of them to pork while Joanna watches, give the people what they want. Don't give me that "not all gays are sluts" crap because they soooooooooo are. Rena's mini-arc was a blast, and I adore, ADORE that Jo is the one that came to his rescue. Kristi was a fun minor character, loved her tying in with the Kappellettis (as I've mentioned), and especially how little Kathryn continued to care, even as a major brawl took place in her own house. I wish there'd been an allusion to the necklace earlier on, so that it didn't feel like such a deus ex machina, but I guess that would've taken away from the twist of Kristi being a Kappelletti in 208, so I don't mind. As for the fight scene itself, ohmygod could it have been any longer?! You guys know how I feel about extended fighting sequences, I try to abstain from writing them and I sure as fuck don't care about reading them, I usually just zone out. I don't think I did this time, but still, ugh. Sorry. But yeah everything else was great. I half-expected Rena to resent his friends for being dicks and unfollowing him, but lol guess not, good for everyone reli. Which brings us to Joe, whose story continues to be complex and entertaining, and fina-fuckingly we learn what was in the damn attic all along. Charred skull. Cute. Waddaya wanna bet it was their white slave? Or the child Rochelle had with her white master? Or a white supremacist? Something white. Oooo maybe an AppleWHITE. Anyway, loved Josh being dragged into it and macked on by Aliza (I legit thought she'd rope Joe into it and they'd have a threesome, disappointed that wasn't the case). For some reason, I never really know what to say regarding Joe's story, but I think that means everything's going great and smoothly, no complaints. Just, lotsa mystery as per always. The running gag with the RSVP was the best thing. I'm gonna make Joe the best butler because, while Rena had the best story, it was mostly due to Kristi and Joanna. Lol as for 210, I legit thought "The Lying Queen" was a play on "The Snow Queen". It took the full circle reference of the summary to shine a light on me, and not straight away. I swear to God I'm retarded like Tyson sometimes. Hey where's Tyson?